The invention relates to an arrangement to limit the axial play of a motor-drive shaft mounted on plain bearings. A typical arrangement of this kind is disclosed in published German patent application DE-OS No. 31 50 572.
Typically the axial play of a motor transmission shaft in a window-lifter drive is limited with an adjusting screw that threads into the gearbox housing and is provided in front of the end of the shaft nearest the gears; the end of which checks a stop face of the motor transmission shaft. The axial clearance that exists between the stop face of the motor transmission shaft on the one hand and the stop face of the adjusting screw on the other can be increased or reduced by turning the adjusting screw.
It is required that the adjusting screw be locked in the position that determines a specific axial clearance according to the adjustment process.